Experiments
by Saberrrrrrr
Summary: The Hitatchiin twins are very close. Sometimes they "experiment" Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. Twincest. HikaXKao :
1. Chapter 1

Authors comments: This first chapter is extremely short but there is a 2nd that is much, much longer, the 2nd chapter has a (somewhat) lemon so be warned!

Me and my brother are very close. Very, very, very close. We're so close that sometimes we "experimented". The experiments started one day during summer vacation, and we were home alone for the day.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looked up at me as I was dazing out.

"Um, yes, Kaoru?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of zoned out." We were sitting on our bed and he crawled closer to me, his face hovered over mine.

"You know, Kao-chan," I said seductively. "When you get close to me like that, I find it hard to suppress the urge to touch you…" I reached out my hand and caressed his cheek lightly.

"Hah, H-Hikaru… don't…" his cheeks were turning a bright pink. "When you do that it makes me want to… to…"

We both burst out laughing. This was a daily occurrence in our household.

"You're so funny, Hikaru."

"Yeah… Funny." I sighed. I looked into his wide brown eyes and smiled. There was a creak in the bed as I suddenly changed positions to where I was on top of him. He looked up at me questionably but didn't complain.

"Hey, Kaoru, what do you say we try a little experiment?" My features rearranged themselves into a slight smirk.

"What kind of experiment…?" A smile was forming on his face as well.

"Well…" I leaned forward testing his reaction. He didn't flinch or cringe away from me so I continued. "Like this…" I whispered as I pressed my lips to his. My eyes slid shut as I shut down my senses and felt nothing but my twin who was eagerly kissing back. Kaoru made a cute little noise as I nibbled at his bottom lip. I slid my tongue into his mouth the moment it opened. Our mouths followed the will of the others which were our own. We finally broke free when we needed to breathe.

"I think I like you're experiments, Hikaru." He smiled at me, breathing heavily. I rolled off of him and snuggled into his side.


	2. Experiment 2

The next day during host club activities something was different. Sure, it was probably partially my fault. We were sitting at a table, surrounded by fangirls as always. Kaoru burnt his finger in the tea-- cue the "brotherly love" act. So… maybe I gazed at him a little more intently today… maybe I got closer to his face than usual. Whatever it was, Kaoru noticed and t made him extremely clumsy and flustered. He backed up quickly and knocked over the table, spilling hot tea all over him.

"Eek!" The fangirls squealed in unison.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?!" I knelt down beside him to pick him up, but he scrambled backwards swiftly. We were beginning to attract the attention of the room as the rest of the host club rushed over.

"Kao-chan! What happened?! Are you okay?! Here! Have some cake! It'll help!" Hunny didn't have to bend over much, as he was already eye-level with Karou.

"I'm fine guys, really!" He chuckled nervously.

"I should hope so." Kyoya said. "You broke about 200 dollars worth of china." He began writing in that darned clip board of his.

"Back away, ladies! This is an emergency! I, **king **of the host club, shall take over from here!"

"Oooh, Tamaki!" Squealed a blushing fangirl. "You're the shiniest knight in shining armor everrrr!!!!!!" Ummmm, okay.

"Fear not, Kaoru! For I am here! Tell me where it hurts!"

"No, milord, I'm fine I promise. I just need a change of clothes."

"Then clothes it shall be! I shall escort you to the dressing room!" He then proceeded to pick up Kaoru bridal style, and rushed him off to the changing room.

"Oh, no, Hikaru!" The fangirls gushed. "Tamaki's going to steal your brother away from you! How horrible would that be?! It's okay, Hika-kun, we're here for you!" It took a lot of will power not to smack them right there, but Kyoya was doing that creepy glinting glasses stare and I didn't necessarily want to die today.

"Um, Hikaru?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see Haruhi. Her eyes widened a bit at my expression but altogether stayed the same.

"Yes, Haruhi?" I asked in a very phony chipper voice.

"Um, if I may ask, did something happen between you and Kaoru? Like… at home?" My right I gave a little twitch. How could she know? No, I was jumping to conclusions.

"What do you mean happened? Heh, heh. Just the usual stuff… and stuff…" Her eyes were so wide and knowing. And as scary as a bat straight out of hell. How could she possibly know?

"Okay. But you know you can talk to me, right? About anything?"

"Haha, Haruhi, you're hilarious!" I caught a glimpse of Hikaru walking out of the changing room in a fresh set of clothes. "Um, I have to go!"

I ran up to Kaoru grabbed his hand and tore out of music room 3.

"Hikaru?!"

I pulled him into an empty class room, checking the halls for anyone before shutting the door. I walked up to Kaoru and he backed up a little.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" I leaned in closer and he staggered back again.

"_That!_" I kept walking closer until I pinned him against the wall, with my body pressed against his. "I thought you liked the experiment…"

"I did!" He said immediately.

"So then why…" I was cut off when he shoved his lips onto mine. He entwined his fingers in my hair, as my hands traveled to his clothes. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, and then that hand traveled up that bare chest. He broke away from my lips.

"Wait…"

"It's okay, just another experiment." My head lowered, and I kissed his stomach. When I licked his navel he made a small illegible sound. I left sloppy kisses from there until I reached his pants. My eyes shifted to his as I began to unbutton his pants. His eyes were half lidded from lust, and I could feel the bulge he was forming under the belt. I slid his jeans down a little with his boxers to free his erection. I heard him suck in a sharp breath at the new breeze. My fingers grasped his shaft, making breathe a little heavier. I began to pump my fist, as I did this his erection grew larger. I stuck my tongue out and licked his head, surprised at how it didn't feel as wrong as I thought it would have. I used my tongue again, only this time starting at the base of the shaft and going all the way to the tip.

"Ahh, Hikaru!" His hands grasped at my hair. When I put his head in my mouth I noticed he grasped harder. When I went farther he made more noises I'd never heard him make before. I continued, bobbing my head back and forth. I knew he liked it because he began to buck hips, and his fingers were practically digging into my skull. I continued in my rhythm, getting faster with every bob of my head, until Kaoru made a loud groan and my mouth was suddenly full. He was breathing fast when I looked up at him. I swallowed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I was just getting to my feet when we heard footsteps and shouting. Kaoru quickly pulled up his pants and looked at me, but didn't say anything for a minute.

"I still like your experiments." He said with a smile. The door opened, and Haruhi's head popped in. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I saw the smile… no _smirk _on her face. She turned around and shouted, "I found them! They're in here!"

There was more shuffling as the whole host club poured into the empty class room. There was a commotion of questions that went unanswered and meaningless banter. Through the commotion I caught Kaoru's eye and smiled.

**-----TBC------**


	3. The final expreriment

The weeks that followed were incredibly boring. Kaoru and I didn't even so much as kiss each other. He hardly looked at me. I was getting _extremely _frustrated with him.

"Kao-channnn…" I drawled as I snuggled into him that night. He didn't answer. I suppressed my groan of anger and wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer. His back was to me so I rubbed my cheek in his hair. He was wearing a shirt too, which was strange.

"I love you, Kao-chan." I whispered in his ear. He sighed as he wiggled out of my arms and turned towards me. His face looked almost… _sad._

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" I asked as I frantically sat up. I took his face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes. They were so deep and once again _sad_. I always loved his beautiful eyes, but not when they were tinged with oncoming tears. He took off his shirt and wiped his eyes with it. After he tossed it onto the floor he leaned forward.

"How about another experiment?" He smiled, but I knew there was sadness hiding behind it.

"Like?" I asked teasingly as I pushed myself on top of him.

"Well…" His cheeks were red, and his body was hot. "I mean… You know…"

"Nope, I don't think I do!" He was looking away now, so I took his chin and pulled his face towards mine.

"You know what I mean… Don't make me say it out loud." His expression was so innocent I could hardly contain myself. But I still didn't want my fun to end.

"Kao-chan, you have to tell me what you want."

"I mean can we have sex?" He almost shouted it, then immediately covered his mouth with both hands. His face was completely red now, and he tried to look away again. I smiled at him, pulled his hands away from his mouth, and leaned forward to meet his lips with mine. They were warm and inviting, yet still a little hesitant. After a few more seconds, Kaoru melted into the kiss. His body was radiating heat, and so was mine.

I broke away from the kiss.

"Just… an experiment… right?"

"… Right." It sounded somber, and he looked away again. I wasn't sure why that made me feel so… _rejected_. Unwanted even. I leaned forward again; my body was hot against his.

"Kiss me," I said. "It's your turn to kiss me, I always kiss you first. So, kiss me."

Kaoru looked perplexed. He raised his head and closed the few inches of gap between us and lightly pressed his quivering lips to mine. My lips twitched upward in a small smile, and then I gave in and threw myself in the kiss. I entwined my fingers in his hair, I could smell his sweetness, I could feel his softness. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Completely experimental, of course. When we finally broke free it was so my mouth could travel down to his neck. Kaoru was breathing heavily now, and his eyes were half-lidded. I stayed at his neck, nipping and sucking, until I felt that there would be a considerable hickey there. Then, I moved down to his chest, lapping at the little pink nubs there. He seemed to like that, because he had to catch his breath when I started. After that, I went further down, and settled at his navel. I played around there for a little while before moving on again. When I got to the edge of his pajama pants Kaoru began to breathe heavier again, and his body seemed to get even warmer, if that was possible.

I tugged at the interfering clothing until it came all the way off and he was completely exposed to me, I then discarded it on the floor. Kaoru was already considerably hard due to my foreplay. I lowered my head again and looked up at Kaoru who was looking down at me as well, and whose face was beet red. I didn't waste any more time and took him in my mouth, he gasped and stifled a moan as I worked my magic. His toes were already curling and his panting grew heavier. I knew he wasn't going to last long, because we were together 24/7, leaving no room for masturbation. I decided that we would have to work on that. He looked at me in disappointment when I stopped. I smiled at him and then took off my pants and threw them to the floor. I then quickly rearranged myself back on top of him to where our faces were close and our members were touching. Kaoru's face was radiating with embarrassment as he tried to look away from me again. I stopped him and trapped him in another kiss.

I was extremely surprised because this time Kaoru put force in the kiss, and locked his arms around my neck. When we broke away I took in his expression. I'd never seen his face full of so much passion. When I saw this joy swept over me, and I wrapped him up in a hug.

"Hey, are we going to do this or not?" Kaoru interrupted my thoughts. I smiled at him again, and he smiled a bewildered smile back.

I raised up my body and looked down.

"This is probably going to hurt. A lot."

I spread out Kaoru's legs and placed my tip at his entrance. I slowly entered him, and watched his expression change. I probably should have used some sort of lubrication, or maybe have done something else. But I was new at this, so I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I continued, and then began to slowly pump. If I remembered right, there was a spot I was supposed to hit. I continued my search, but I started to go faster, and deeper. I heard a small whimper and looked at Kaoru's face. He was biting his hand. I continued pumping, harder and harder. And then I heard a moan.

"There!" Kaoru shrieked.

The faster I went the more his face twisted with pleasure, and the more tingly my own stomach felt. The feeling grew larger and larger until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to cum!" I said loudly.

"M-me too."

After that we stayed in each other's arms.

"… I love you, Kaoru." I said softly. He quickly jolted upright.

"D-do you mean that?" His face was so excited and pained at the same time. I smiled at him.

"Yes."

"I-I love you too, Hikaru…" He looked away and blushed. I, of course, tackled him and started kissing him. I chastised him for being so cute and making it hard to stay in control. After that we fell asleep, foreheads touching. Comforted by each other's warmth.


End file.
